How To Help
If you're interested in contributing, we have a lot of stuff we need to do to get this wiki in tip-top shape! Crowdsourcing Data To calculate drop percentages for the wiki, we need a large amount of data. For any quest you run, you can note down the drops, the number of times you ran the quest, and submit it to be entered in this spreadsheet. To submit data, please join the discord via the widget on the right and submit in the #crowdsourcing channel. Ripping and uploading images / audio Rip the images off of the official site. When you download the images, be sure to name them as follows: NAME-0 '''- the mini version found on the character selection screen. For example, this image would be named 'taishakuten-0'. '''NAME-1 - the main picture of the character in their battle clothes. NAME-2, 3 and 4 are supposed to be the characters rear view, attacking sprite and injured sprite respectively, but these images are not on the official site, so don't worry about them for now. If you can rip them from the game itself, feel free to do so and upload. NAME-5 '- the Hall or casually dressed version of the character. '''NAME-6 -' the chibi version of the character. Proper naming goes a long way in ensuring they can be added to pages as smoothly as possible, so please keep this in mind. When downloading, don't open the image in a new tab and hit download - this downloads the image as a jpg aligned to the left. Instead, right-click and select 'view page source'. A new tab of nonsense will open up. Ctrl+f for '.png' You'll get around 51 results, and around the 45th, 47th and 49th result will be the pictures you want to grab. While you're at it, you can also search for '.mp3' which will turn up 3 results. These are the three voice clips on the page. Download them, convert them to .ogg and upload them as an image here if possible. ['''EDIT 15 May: All images from the website have been uploaded! When making a character page, all you need to do is enter the name of the character to pull up the image! (e.g. miroku-0, etc) Now all that's left is to rip the 2, 3 and 4 from the game.] Character pages To make a character page, simply create a new page, go to source editor, and paste the code from here. Then simply fill in the relevant information. You can add heading sections for: Meetings Here we list meetings like this (NAME) or (Meeting 8) with (Partner Character). If they don't have any meetings, add the section, but leave it blank. Official Art Here you can add official art of the character. Even if they're only there in the background, it's okay. Always add it as a slideshow, and not individual pictures. If the character has no official art, don't add this section. Character Introduction Here you can add a video widget of their introduction from the official youtube . If they don't have one, don't add this section. You can fill in the stats from the JP wiki or the Characters page. Meetings We need help with collecting meeting content. If you've unlocked one, send us screenshots of the whole conversation, along with its icon in the menu (as the title is only shown after you unlock it). Categories If you have time, check character pages to see if they're categorized appropriately. Here's a list of possible categories, if a page fits that, by all means add it. Characters Playable Characters Non-playable Characters Juusanbutsu (The Thirteen Buddhas) Rank categories (Nyorai/Bosatsu/Ou/Tenbu) Affinity categories (Sky/Fire/Water/Earth/Wind) Rarity categories (2/3/4/5)☆ Character List We need help filling out the character list. If you know the deity's number in the catalogue, feel free to fill out whatever details you may have about them, or alternatively, send a screenshot of an unfilled character on the discord for someone else to note down. Mission List A decent number of missions aren't yet included in the list. If you're able, head over there and add whatever appears missing. Item List We'll have a page with all the items and translations of item names, so if you can rip the icons for the items, or note down what each item is used for, that'd be great. Ripping from the game We need character sprites (refer to the beginning of this page), item icons, character voices, backgrounds, and background music ripped from the game.